Pups and the allergy puppy
This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19 and Vixiedog. Please don't edit without permission. Summary Chase just recovered from a bad case of the flu and now Skye is getting concerned for her friend. His allergies are acting up more and more and he gets sick so easily this past year. Skye is now hoping to help Chase anyway she can. She makes him see Marshall and try to find out a way to help him. .____________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Skye Marshall _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Story Skye knocked on the door to Chase's pup house. "How are you feeling Chase?" she asked. "Much better, but Marshall says I still have a slight fever" came the muffled reply. Skye sighed. Poor Chase, he's been so sick lately she thought. "Feel better soon Chase" she said "I will" With that Skye left and went inside the lookout and spotted Marshall playing Pup-Pup-Boogie. "Hey Marshall." She said walking up to him. Marshall paused the game and looked at her. "Hey Skye. How's Chase?" He asked cocking his head. Skye sighed. "Still has a slight fever and voice sounds weak" replied Skye sadly. "Thats strange, a pup like Chase should have been better a couple days ago" said Marshall. "Well his allergies were acting up before the flu so that could be part of the problem" said Skye "True" murmered Marshall thoughtfully. "Something wrong?" She asked. "I'm concerned for Chase. I think his immune system is either weak or it's getting weaker." Marshall states as sits down tucking his tail. "You think that's why he's still so sick?" Skye asked arching an eyebrow. "Yes. He should've been better by two days ago at best. So the fact that he's still sick means that his immune system is having trouble." Marshall says with a frown. "Can we help him?" Skye asked concerned. "We should be able to help him." Marshall says. "He is just having problems shaking this flu." "Well, how can we help him?" asked Skye "We can watch him and make sure that other sick pups don't get to close to him and make sure he eats very healthy and try to stay close to him" said Marshall. "I'll make sure, I was going to go over to the store to get him a blanket soon anyway" said Skye as she walked out the door of the lookout. "Got it, I'll make sure he gets safe from any sick pups" said Marshall. Skye: Okay. She left the lookout with a worried look on her face. Skye: Oh Chase. I hope you'll be okay. In Chase's puphouse, Chase looked around and cleaned things up a little. Chase: My bed is nice and tidy. My Bible and Journal are on the shelf in the corner. And All the trash in here has been gathered Achoo! Sniff I'll have to ask Rocky to come and get it later. Chase then heard a knock on his door. Chase: Who Achoo! is it? Skye: It's me, Skye, I brought you a nice warm blanket to help with your flu. Chase: Thanks, Skye, that was Achoo very Achoo thoughtful. Skye opened the door and pushed the blanket in. It was the color of Chase's uniform with a big gold star in the middle. Chase took it and wrapped it around himself. Chase: Ahhh... this feels nice. Thanks Skye. I needed it. Skye: Happy to help Chase. Doing any better? {She asked wagging her tail.} Chase: I believe so. Skye: That's good {Her tail wagged a little harder} Chase: I hate to ask, but is it okay if I take a nap? Skye: Sure! Chase: Thanks Skye... {He said yawning} Skye closed the door and left. She walked into the lookout where Marshall was waiting. Skye: Hey. Marshall: How's chase doing? Skye: He says he's feeling better and that he's going to take a nap. Marshall: Good. Skye: At this rate, how soon will Chase be better? Marshall considered the question. Marshall: At that best three days, at the worst a week. Skye: I hope it's the best not the worst. Marshall: He'll better soon enough with us looking out for him. Skye: Your right. Ryder walked up to them. Ryder: Hey you two. Is chase feeling better? Skye: Yes and no. Ryder: Yes and no? Skye: Yes, he's feeling better, no he's still sick. Ryder frowned in concern. Ryder: I hope he gets better soon, he's been sick for a while and the other pups just aren't as good as Chase. Skye: I know what you mean. I'm so worried for him. Marshall: More than the rest of us. You know he's been sick like this before right? Skye: yeah, but... I care for all of my friends. I sometimes over worry. Marshall: if you say so. Skye: I think I have something that will help him, I think I'll go give it to him. Marshall watches her as she walks off. Marshall: If I'm correct she might just have a little puppy crush Meanwhile Skye once again knocks on the door to Chase's pup house. It rolls up and Chase looks out at Skye. Chase: Hey Skye. Skye: Hey Chase, I just brought you some Chicken broth. Chase's tail wags. Chase: Thanks Skye. I really was for some reason craving some. Skye: No problem. Chase began eating up the chicken broth after saying his blessing. Skye: (I worry for you Chase. But at least your appetite seems to be back.) {She thought.} I'll be inside if you need me. Chase nodded as she walked back inside the lookout. She saw Marshall waiting for her. Skye: Hey Marshall Marshall: Hey Skye, how'd it go? Skye: It went well! {Her tail starts wagging} His appetite seems to be back and he really like the chicken broth that I gave him. Marshall: That's good, it means he'll be better soon. Skye's tail wags really hard. Skye: That's great! We need him back on the team~ Marshall: Yep. Ryder actually told me that chase has had allergy problems since he was little by the way. He said chase got sick a lot from allergies, and he told him it would interfere with his new police pup job at the time. But chase didn't let that stop him. So chase has been like this for a while. But I think now would be a good time to treat him for it. Ryder has gone to get him allergy pills for dogs now. Skye: That's great! I hope they work. Marshall: I hope so to. Now you should get some rest, you've been running around all day, and it's getting a little late. Skye: Okay, but first I'm going to check on Chase. Marshall: Alright. She left to check on him and heard him sleeping inside his locked puphouse. Occasionally she heard a tiny cough, but nothing too big. Skye: Phew. He sounds okay. Skye padded off to her pup-house and curled up to sleep, wishing on a star to make Chase better soon. (The next day) Skye woke up and immediately headed over to Chase's pup-house. She listened closely and heard Chase breathing slowly, he was still asleep. She padded off slowly and ate her breakfast, thinking thoughtfully about what she could do to help Chase. Skye: There must be something I can do... but what? Rocky walks up to her and looked at her with worry as she walked past him. He tapped her tail with his paw getting her attention. Rocky: Skye, you okay? Skye turned around surprised. Skye: Oh hey Rocky. Sorry, i didn't see you. She turned to him and Rocky looked down at Skye with worry. Rocky: You alright? You've been acting funny since Chase got sick. Skye: I'm just worried about Chase, that's all. Rocky: If you say so... Rocky padded off into the lockout but he was still not convinced that that was all Skye was keeping secret. Lost in thought, he bumped into Marshall. Marshall: Oof! Rocky: Oh! I'm so sorry Marshall! Marshall: It's okay Rocky, what had you so lost in thought? Rocky: I just talked to Skye and she seems distracted. Marshall: And she made you distracted. It must be contagious. giggle Rocky playfully popped Marshall with his paw and giggled in return. Rocky: Goofy pup. Marshall: Giggle Sigh But in all seriousness, she's probably worried about Chase. I noticed that she's always checking on him. It's not exactly secret about how much she cares about him and how much he cares about her. Why are you thinking about it so much? Rocky: Um... don't know. I guess I just don't like seeing Skye upset. Marshall: I don't think anyone does, she's normally so upbeat and cheerful! Rocky: I guess that's true... Anyways, is there anything we can do to take her mind off of him? Marshall: She needs a spa day! Maybe she and Everest could go to Katies? Rocky: That's perfect! Let's go call Everest! Marshall: And maybe you could go take a bath at Katie's while your at it. Your a bit dusty and that won't help Chase with his allergies. Rocky froze. Rocky: I-I don't know. Marshall: Come on Rocky, do it for Chase, okay? He would do the same for you you know. Rocky sighed and nodded with his tail tucked. Rocky: Your right. I'll call Everest and tell her the plans then. Sigh I hate getting wet... but I'll do it for my buddy. A little later, at Katie's. Skye: It's nice having a girls day out! Everest: I know! It's been so long since we've had one! Meanwhile, Rocky was taking a bath after much consideration. Rocky: I can't believe I'm taking a bath willingly... Katie: I wouldn't say willingly... Rocky: Slightly willingly... Katie: Ehhh... It's better... Katie bathed him as Everest and Skye enjoyed themselves. Rocky was soon done and he sighed in relief as Katie dried him. Rocky: That's better. Thanks Katie... even though I don't like baths, I admit you do a great job at them. Katie smiled and patted Rocky on the head. Katie: Thanks Rocky. Rocky then laid down on a bean bag as he waited for Skye and Everest to get done. Rocky: (I might take a nap in a moment.) {He said feeling comfier now that he was clean.} Skye: Your pretty fluffy Rocky. You must not have fought with Katie this time as you never get that fluffy. Rocky blushed a little and smiled. Rocky: Y-Yeah. I guess so. Never thought about it. Skye: You know, Chase would love to see you so fluffy. Everest: He would have loved to see Rocky take a bath willingly! Rocky: I guess so. I mean, I do always resist when I’m being forced to take a bath so he would have been a little surprised. Katie: Why don’t I take a picture of Rocky and send it to Ryder to show to Chase? Skye: That sounds great! Katie snapped a picture of the embarrassed, fluffy, Rocky and sent it to Ryder with note to make sure he showed Chase. Rocky: (I'll never hear the end of this.) {He thought.} Skye: Well anyways.. thanks for doing all this Katie. Katie: My pleasure. Skye: But I think we should be heading back, never know when we'll be needed! Katie: Okay. Bye you three! Rocky, Skye, Everest: Bye Katie! The trio heads back to the lookout, talking happily on their way back. But once they were back Skye headed straight to Chase's pup-house. Skye: Hey Chase, are you feeling better? Chase: A bit, much better than before. Skye: That's great! Hope you feel better soon! Chase: So do I. Skye said her goodbyes and then bounded away happily. Soon Chase would be better! What joy! Upstairs, Marshall and Ryder were having a serious conversation. Marshall: I'm concerned about how slowly Chase is recovering. I'm starting to think that his immune system is weaker then other pups. Ryder: Hmmm... Well, if that's the case then how can we help him? Marshall: Well, there should be a special type of medicine he can take to make him better. Ryder: You've got a point. I'll start asking around. My friends across the states might be able to get me the info we need. Marshall: Great. Beep {Marshall's puptag beeped.} Chase over puptag: M-Marshall, can you come here? Marshall: On my way Chase. When Marshall arrives he finds that Chase is not feeling well. Marshall: Why did you call me down here Chase? Chase: Well, I'm feeling chills and uncomfortable. Marshall: Hmm... Well, all I can do is give you some medicine and hope it helps you feel better. Chase: Okay... He accepts the medicine from Marshall and then Marshall heads back upstairs to talk to Ryder. Ryder: What did Chase need? Marshall shook his head and looked up at Ryder. Marshall: He said he had chills and felt uncomfortable. I thought he was getting better, but I guess not. Ryder: Sounds like it be a fever hitting him again. I don't think it was allergies that bothered Chase this time Marshall. Maybe it was at first... but... wait... has Chase cleaned his puphouse lately? Marshall: Well, he's slacked off a little bit, because he hasn't been feeling well. Ryder: You, Rocky, and I need to have a look at his puphouse. I think I know what's making him sick. Marshall: You do? Ryder: Yes, now go get Rocky and meet me at his puphouse. The trio meet at Chase's puphouse and Ryder explains his idea to the others. Ryder: If Chase hasn't been feeling well enough to clean his pup-house recently, I thought that maybe the dust or some mold might be collecting causing him to continue getting sick. I thought that maybe we should clean out his pup-house for him. Rocky: That's a good idea. Marshall: Smart thinking Ryder! Ryder: Thanks pups. Ryder knocks on the door and Chase opens it a little bit. Chase: Hey there Ryder. What's up? Ryder: I was wondering if we could clean out your pup house for you? Chase: Why? Ryder: We think that there might be something in your puphouse making you sick. Are you strong enough to walk out? Chase: I think so. {Chase said standing up with some effort.} Ryder: Rocky, Marshall, look for what we think might the problem, and I'll help Chase inside the Lookout. {He said as Chase walked up next to him.} Ryder picked him up and brought him inside the Lookout. Rocky: lLet's get to looking. Marshall: Right. They began sniffing and searching inside Chase's puphouse. Marshall: he sure has a lot of pictures of Skye. Rocky: She likes taking pictures, so I guess that makes since. sniff Hey! I think I found something. Marshall: What is it? Rocky: Look, there's a bit of mold on this wet corner of the roof. Marshall: That must be what's making him sick! Rocky: Let's clean it up and maybe then Chase won't be as sick anymore. Marshall: Right. The two carefully cleaned away the mold and then Rocky made sure that the corner of the roof didn't get wet anymore. Then, the two were done with their work and headed inside to tell Ryder that the pup-house was clean and safe for Chase. Rocky: Ryder, Chase can go back to his pup-house now. Marshall: There was a little bit of mold in there but it's all gone now! Rocky: I also reinforced the corner that the mold was growing in. Ryder: Good job pups! Chase: Mold? Rocky: Mold can effect your allergies Chase. That's why you were getting sicker. Chase: I never knew there was mold in my achoo puphouse. sniff Marshall: Well it's gone now. Ryder: Chase, next time you can't clean your puphouse, let one of the others know and see if they can help you. Chase: I'll r-r-remember Achoo! next time. {He said with his voice sounding stuffy.} Marshall: How are you feeling now Chase? Chase: Surprisingly, I feel a bit better here then I did in my puphouse. Marshall smiled. Marshall: That's really great to hear. I bet Skye will be happy to hear that. Chase: I bet she will. Rocky: I'll go tell her. Rocky headed off to go find Skye and tell her the good news. He found her hanging out on a beanbag, staring off into the distance. Rocky: Hey Skye! I have some news about Chase! Skye whirled around to face Rocky, staring at him. Skye: What is it? Rocky: We cleaned out Chase's pup-house and from the time he's been in the lookout, he's feeling better. Skye: That's great! Maybe he should be getting some fresh air? It might help him! Rocky: I'll be sure to suggest that to him and Marshall. Skye: Great! The sooner he gets better, the better! They help Chase outside and made him lay down beside the tire swing. he watched Skye and the others play with a smile on his face. His tail wagged as the afternoon breeze brushed through his fur. Chase: This does feel nice. {He said without sneezing.} Why don't i do this more often? {He asked himself as he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes, enjoying the laughter of his friends, the warmth of the sun through the tree's branches, and the cool breezes of the afternoon.} Sigh Skye glanced over at him, ignoring Marshall and Rocky for a second. She smiled when she saw how happy Chase looked and how much better he was. Skye: He's recovering very fast. Marshall: The fresh air seems to do him some good. Rocky: That was a good idea on your part, Skye. Skye: Thanks Rocky! I thought the fresh air might help him and it did! Marshall: Hopefully he'll get better much faster at this rate. Skye: I'm hoping the fresh air will help with that. Marshall: I have a feeling it will. Skye: That's great! We need Chase back on the team soon! Rocky: We do. We've needed all the other pups to do missions for him! Marshall: I think that Chase wants to be back anyways. Skye: Yeah, I'm sure he does. But anyway, since he seemed to be fine, let's continue with our game. This time, I'll be the one who's it. Rocky: But we played freeze tag yesterday. {Rocky grumbled.} Marshall: Well, what could we play? Skye thought for a moment and then smiled. Skye: I think I know just the thing. We'll do it so Chase can see it. Rocky and Marshall looked at eachother confused. Rocky: What do you mean? Skye: Remember out play involving King Arthur? Chase loves that story. Marshall: oh yeah, when Ryder reads us bedtime stories, that's the story Chase always requests. Skye: Well, what if we tried to do a small play to mimic the story of King Arthur for Chase? Rocky: That's a great idea! I can go get Zuma, Rubble, and Everest to join in too. Skye: Great idea, we can't do the tale of King Arthur with just 3 pups. Marshall: Who will be King Arthur? Please don't let it be me... Skye: Um... Marshall: I was going to be King Arthur wasn't I? Skye: Um... Yes? Marshall: Fine... Skye: You're the best Marshall! Marshall: This is only for Chase. Skye: That doesn't matter! At that moment Rocky arrived with the other pups and the started setting up the play and assigning parts for everyone to play. They practiced their parts over and over again until they were perfected. Then, the play started. They got Chase close to their makeshift stage and then started. Chase watched every moment of the play like he was watching one of those movies that you just can't look away from no matter what and when it was over he clapped like it was the best thing that had every happened in his life. Chase: That was amazing! Marshall: It was all Skye's idea! Chase: You did that for me? {He asked surprised.} Skye: Yeah, I wanted to do something for you. Chase: Thanks Skye. {He said with blushing a little.} That was really sweet of you. Thanks everyone. {He said turning to everyone else.} This was one of the best things you all have ever done for me. Thank you. {He thanked as the others smiled back at him.} Marshall's puptag beeped. Marshall: Oh, it's time for me to do your afternoon checkup Chase. {He said going to get his EMT gear.} He came back and checked Chase with a smile. Marshall: You look a lot better, in fact, I think you've just made a miracle recovery. Chase wagged his tail. Chase: Come to think of it, I don't feel sick anymore. It must've been thanks to all eight of you. Rocky arched an eyebrow. Rocky: Eight? There's only me, Ryder, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Rubble, Zuma. Where did you get the eighth person from? Chase: Well, you probably wouldn't care or believe me if I told you. Anyways, I'm gonna go ask Ryder if I can play with you and I want to be King Arthur and we do the play again! Skye: Sounds like fun! Zuma: I'm game! Chase: I'll be right back. He quickly runs off to find Ryder and ask him if he can play again. Skye: I'm happy that he's feeling better. Rocky: Me too. Marshall: It is nice to see him so happy and active again. Rocky: And now we don't have to fill in for him anymore! Skye: Oh Rocky. *giggles* At that moment Chase raced back, brimming with excitement. Chase: I'm free to play! Skye: Great! Together, the pups recreated King Arthur and played until the sun was setting, all finally tired. The End Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collaboration Category:Stories by vixiedog Category:Christian references Category:Stories focused on Chase